Hey Lady
by Violet Cyanide
Summary: Set post-movie. It's an Uhura/Bones story, dammit. Just read it!


Uhura groaned as the shrill sound of her alarm clock woke her up. It was her day off, but it seems she forgot to turn off the alarm.

After tossing and turning for a few minutes, she decided there was no use. She wasn't going back to sleep.

Uhura turned her side, and traced her fingers lightly on the empty space on her bed. Remembered when a body used to lay there, and sighed loudly. Her relationship with Spock had fizzled out as quickly as it had begun.

"I'll be fine," she said aloud. "I don't need a man--" Uhura stopped and shook her head, realizing how silly she sounded. Of course she didn't _need_ a man. It was all a matter of want, really. She missed the company, the warmth of another's arms around her.

She wasn't angry at Spock for suggesting they break off their relationship. They had been starting to get distant, so she knew it was coming. What did annoy her, however, were the rumors that he was seeing some blonde nurse.

Since she wasn't getting anymore sleep, she decided she may as well get ready. For what, she didn't know.

* * *

Uhura was almost done when her PADD beeped. It was a message from the medical bay that stated she was due for a vaccine.

"Guess I'll get it right now," she mumbled. "Not like I have anything else to do."

She straightened the last few strands of her hair before she left her room, and made her way to the medical bay.

Once inside, she saw that it was relatively calm.

A blonde woman noticed her immediately and bounded over to her.

"Hey there!" the blonde said cheerily. "What can we do for you today?"

"Well, I received a message on my PADD that I needed some vaccine," Uhura replied.

"Oh, okay. You must have been one of the people that beamed down to that planet a couple of days ago, right?"

"Yes, I was."

"Well, then." The nurse smiled widely. "I'll get you that vaccine in a moment. May I ask what your name is?"

"Uhura."

At the sound of her name, the nurse's smile got even bigger. "Uhura? Oh my, Spock has told me to much about you!"

Uhura's eyes widened in shock. _This _was the nurses that Spock had shown interest in?

She blinked a few times before speaking again, "Yeah, that's me. So what about that vaccine?"

As fate would have it, at that exact moment James Kirk walked into the medical bay, waving his PADD around wildly.

Kirk walked over to Uhura and shoved the PADD into her face.

"Dude, look at what I found!" he exclaimed.

She looked at the screen and saw a picture of a rather attractive man.

"It's a picture of a guy. Is there something you haven't told us?" She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Kirk shook his head, "No, who does the guy look like?"

Uhura shrugged.

Kirk groaned, "You're no use."

He turned to the nurse. "You, whatever your name is, who does this look like?" He then handed her the PADD.

"My name is Christine Chapel," she said, before looking at the picture. "Oh my gosh, this looks just like the Doctor!"

"Exactly!" Kirk grinned.

"Can I see that again?" Uhura asked Chapel while gesturing to the PADD.

Uhura examined the picture again. The man really _did_ look like the doctor, she was surprised she didn't notice.

"Their hair is different though. Who is this person anyway?" She turned to Kirk and handed him the PADD back.

"He's some 21st century actor. His name is Karl..something."

"Maybe he's one of Doctor McCoy's ancestors," Chapel suggested.

"Perhaps." Kirk turned around. "Bones!!"

Moments later Doctor Leonard McCoy walked out of his office.

"What now, Jim?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Look at this!" Kirk held the PADD up to McCoy's face.

McCoy frowned and pushed the PADD away.

"Go away, you're causing a ruckus in my medical bay."

Kirk looked around the med bay and scoffed, "There's nothing going on in here anyway! C'mon, just look."

Once again, he held up the PADD for Bones to look at it.

Sighing, Bones took the PADD. "It's a picture of a man. Are you happy now?"

"But he looks like you," Chapel pipped up.

"Don't encourage the Captain. Can you go organize the shelf you messed up early?"

Chapel frowned and walked away with her arms crossed.

Uhura, who had been standing there quietly the whole time, decided to say something. "Well, it's true. The only real difference is the hair and the five o'clock shadow."

McCoy turned to Uhura and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Vaccine for going off-planet," she replied. "Seriously, if you got a haircut you'd look more like that guy. It would suit you."

Uhura smiled at him, but McCoy simply snorted. "I'm a doctor, not a damn model."

With that McCoy reached into a drawer and pulled out a hypo. He stuck the hypo in Uhura's arm and she winced.

"There's your vaccine, you're done here."

Uhura gave a small thanks before walking out of the medical bay.

As soon as she was out, Kirk looked at Bones.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"What the fuck was what?" Bones retorted.

"She..you.. that was..," Kirk trailed off.

"Stop your babbling Jim, I have other things to do, ya know."

"Uhura was complimenting you and you totally blew her off!"

It was McCoy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "No she wasn't."

"Man, you wouldn't know a compliment if it stabbed you in the eye." Jim looked around the medical bay. "Hey you!" he pointed at Chapel. "You heard what Uhura just told Bones right?"

Chapel walked over. "Sure did."

"Can you please explain to our thick-skulled doctor that it was a bonafida compliment?"

McCoy scowled at Kirk.

"Okay, well," Chapel paused for a moment. "If a girl tells a guy that he should get a haircut it usually means she thinks he's attractive either way, just that he'd look _even better _with a different hairstyle."

"See Bones! Uhura is totally into you. Although I'm not sure why." Kirk grinned.

"So what if she is?"

"You should ask her out!" Chapel suggested. "You may want to apologize about sticking her with a hypo and telling her to get out."

Bones shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You need to get laid Bones." Kirk patted him on the shoulder.

"Jesus, Jim. I'm not going to sleep with her."

Kirk shrugged, "Your loss. Guess I should go back to the bridge."

He walked out of the med bay, and Chapel went back to arranging the shelf.

Bones entered his office, closing the door behind him. _What if_ Uhura liked him? He hadn't tried dating in nearly three years, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to start again now.

* * *

**So, this is the first story I've written in a while, plus my first Trek fiction EVER. I felt obliged to add to the ever-growing Bones/Uhura ship.**

**I don't have much else to say, heh. Thank you for your time!**

**(Reviews would be nice. ;D )**


End file.
